Waiting for a Star
by Calbee
Summary: Chapter 1 finally finiashed(although a bit long)!!! A new matron had arrived in Hogwarts to replace Poppy, and Sirius sensed something peculiar about her...
1. Default Chapter

Hello, everyone.

Originally, I planned to have this fic as a sequel to 'I'll do anything for love', but I think I need a break from that storyline, so I have decided it to be a totally unrelated story for Sirius and an original character.

Squiglet8, I will be using the name you suggested.

Please pay attention to this page, I'll be uploading it shortly.

~ Calbee  



	2. Who is Bianca Janney?

Disclaimer: I owned none of the characters, except for Allison and Bianca Janney. For all the others, they belong to J K Rowling.

siriuslyinlove, I have kept this story for Sirius. Happy?

This is my second attempt on Sirius. I hope it's better than my last one. Originally, I planned this as the sequel to 'I'll do anything for love', but I changed my mind at the last minute, as I felt that I needed a break from that story line. Sorry.

Also, it's likely that I won't be uploading any new chapters for my other fics until further notice, as I am extremely busy at the moment for my uni work. Please be paitent.

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks!

¡@

Waiting for the Star

Chapter 1 Who is Bianca Janney?

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Sirius shouted at Severus the first time ever after the downfall of Vodemort. They were not friends during school, but after all those years they fought together in the war, there was a kind of friendship growing, alongside with their grudge in the past, their relationship was kind of funny. They still mocked each other from time to time, but nothing harmful, even when it went a bit too far, Remus always acted as the judge to stop them.

"No, Black. I am not kidding, and you know damn well if I can get hold of anyone to help, you will not be here saying I am kidding you. I really can't find anyone else to get her. I am stuck here with all these damn experiments for the Ministry and paperwork to do, and also the wolfsbane potion. Albus is in London. Sprout, Vector, Minerva, Hooch, and Poppy are all in Switzerland. Filch wouldn't leave Hogwarts even for a second. It's a bloody full moon today, so no way to ask Remus to do it, although he is the one who would fit for the job."

Sirius was at the edge of explosion for Severus not trusting him on such a small 'job'. He might not be as sensible and thoughtful as Remus, but no way he would ruin something so small. "Just spit it out. Who is it that I have to pick up?"

***************************

Bianca Janney. The one he was going to pick up from Hogsmeade station. He was quite puzzled who she was. There were no staff vacancy in Hogwarts at the moment. Him for Charms, Severus for Potion, Remus for DADA, Minerva for Transfiguration, Vector for Arithmancy, Sprout for Herbology... The most interesting was that Severus seemed to 'worry' for her so much. Severus had threatened him that by any case he had ruined this 'welcome', or by any chance scared her in anyway, he would see to his death. Right. Enough for that now, the train was almost here.

Sirius watched the passengers got off the train, but he still didn't see whom he should be looking for. Well, Severus did say that she was rather beautiful and attractive, but he didn't see anyone who meet that criteria.

"Professor Black."

"Oh, Sam, you come in just in time." Sirius said to the porter, "I am..."

"Professor, are you here to welcome a lady to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The lady over there said she is waiting for Professor Snape, but as you are here, I am thinking that maybe it's better to see if you are here for the young lady."

"Thanks, Sam." Sam went back to work, and Sirius turned to the bench that she was sitting in. He was totally dumb by the lady he saw, and the closer he walked towards her, the more he felt Severus had 'lied' to him. Okay, she was not beautiful... She was... alright. A bit too plain for his opinion. As for attractive, well, he really doubted Severus' taste... She was sooooo out of time. Her clothes were plain, and old, and to his surprise, a strip of her long fringe was white in contrast to her dark brown hair. Her hair was rather long too, and pulled into a big bun near her neck.

"Miss Bianca Janney?"

She looked up at him after he said her name, he couldn't pull his eyes off her. Her face... Her features were not beautiful. She was plain. He could have possibly forgotten her face the next second. The thing which caught his attention was her eyes. People's eyes always betrayed their owners. They showed the owners' true emotions. But for her, he could see nothing from her eyes --- her pale purple eyes.

***************************

"Come in."

"Snape, she is here."

"Thanks, Black." Severus looked up at him from the cauldron, a small bottle in one hand. "Why giving me that face?"

"Snape, I really doubted your sense of taste. She is nothing that you described."

Severus frowned. "I don't understand."

"See for yourself." Sirius opened the door and said, "Miss Janney, you can come in now."

Severus was totally shocked when she walked into the room. He was so shocked that he did not notice that the small bottle had slipped out of his hand. Just in time, Bianca flicked her wand, and it landed safely on the floor without smashing to pieces. Then she levitated it onto the table. "Snape, don't give me that face again."

"What... how... Bianca?"

"Yes."

"What the bloody hell had happened?"

"Well, a bloody hell had happened."

"Bianca Emer Janney." Severus snapped. "Don't make me contact..."

"My sis? You don't even know where she is."

Snape could only sigh. Twins, who didn't share the same face or character. But they were both highly unpredictable.

"Well, my sis isn't that highly unpredictable actually."

"Bianca, stop that." He hated her telepathic ability so much.

"Fine."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Get out." Severus snapped at Sirius.

"Hey, I picked her up from the station for you, and you are not giving me even a 'thank you'."

"Could you guys stop?" Bianca said, "May I ask where is my room? I just apparated from Paris this morning, and I am really tired."

***************************

"Bianca, I need to know what's wrong." Severus snarled at her. 

"You don't know the meaning of 'give up', do you?"

Seveus just glared at her. "How come your hair turned partially white? And your left foot? You stumble slightly when you walk on your left foot. And your face. Do you know how pale you look, even without that uglify charm?"

Bianca sighed, "I had an accident a few months ago, and I was fired for that. Then Dumbledore offered me a job, I took it, and here I am."

"Details."

"I'll tell you later when the time is right."

"One thing." Severus bargained.

"Go on."

"Why are you using uglify charm?"

"Uglify charm is one of the charms used for disguising. So why am I using it then?"

***************************

Severus was obviously not satisfied by this answer, but there was nothing more he could do. 

Sirius stopped him on his way back to the dungeons. "Who is she?"

"You will know when Headmaster comes back, for now, it's up to her to tell you, but I doubt she would."

Sirius just got even more curious after Severus' answer. Who was she?

***************************

She knew that Severus would nag her about her appearance, as he had a soft spot on her. This was because of her sis, Allison. They were lovers. Talking about Severus and Allison, sometimes she really doubted how they come together. Allison, she was independent, strong, and bright, well, impetuous sometimes. Severus, well, didn't need her to say, he was a loner, dark... Anyway, she just hoped they would come together again, as she knew the reason they parted was quite childish, at least from her point of view. Also, Severus couldn't help but treated her as a little sister, although they (meaning Allison and Severus) both understood fully that she didn't really need it. 

"This time, I think I might need it." 

***************************

"So, how's Emer?" Dumbledore asked Severus late that night when he came back from London.

"She arrived as scheduled." Severus replied.

"Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked, a bit worried.

"Headmaster, I don't know how to tell you. She... is not good."

"How?" Dumbledore asked him. "I know that she has an accident a few months ago, and she quitted her job. But is she really in such a bad state?"

"Well, you can see for yourself tomorrow then." Severus frowned. "She quitted? She told me she was fired."

"What?!" Dumbledore shouted. "She is top of the line, there should be no way she was fired."

"A strip of her long fringe turned white. Her foot." Severus added. "She stumbled slightly on her left foot, like... a bit lame or something. She even used an uglify charm on herself."

"Merlin's Beard." Dumbledore sighed, "I am so glad that I have offered her to replace Poppy."

"Headmaster, you wouldn't believe what I am about to ask you, but what is this all about? Did Allison know about it?" Severus felt that there was more behind this.

"Severus, don't tell me that you didn't know what Emer did for a living?"

"No. I don't know what she did for a living, Allison," Severus stopped briefly after mentioning her name, "she only told me that Bianca is a mediwitch."

"She is a professional entertainer, Severus. She is top of the line. Acting, singing, dancing, playing musical instruments. She is tipped as the youngest winner of the next National Wizarding Performer Awards." Dumbledore sighed, "I can understand why you said she is not good."

***************************

Bianca had thought about what she would do on the first day she arrived in Hogwarts, but never this.

"Are you really Emer Janney?" Vector asked for the third time in ten minutes, stars shining in her eyes.

"Vector, stop it. You are freaking her off!" Minerva warned again. "Do you mind if we call you Emer?"

"No, but I prefer people to call me Bianca. Emer is my middle name. I also use it as my screen name."

"You sure your are going to give it all up? I am a big fan of yours too." Hooch added.

"Vector, Hooch, you will be seeing her everyday if she is going to give it up and stay." Poppy added. "But seriously, Bianca, you sure you want to give it up?"

"Yes, I am sure." Bianca sighed, patted her left leg, "How am I going back with my foot like this?"

"It's not that obvious." Fay Sprout encouraged her.

"I can't step back on stage again with my condition like this." Bianca replied, smiling shyly, "I am a perfectionist, you know."

"In that case, welcome to Hogwarts." Minerva gave her a hug, and followed by the other female teachers. "There are still a few days before the beginning of new term, anyone fancy for a drink in Three Broomstick to farewell Poppy and welcome Bianca?"

***************************

"Rosmerta, give us six butter beer!" Hooch said, while they got a table near the window. Bianca took the seat next to the window.

"Is it always this busy?" Bianca asked Minerva, looking around, amazed by how busy it was.

"Yes, especially on Friday night." Vector replied, while Rosmerta arrived with their drinks.

"Six Butter beer." She put one down in front of each of them, and noticed that she had never seen Bianca before. "This is..."

"Rosmerta, she is E... " Sprout stepped on Hooch's foot, and replied for her instead. "This is Bianca. She is going to substitute Poppy's position."

"Poppy, you are leaving?" Rosmerta was a bit shock at the news, as she hadn't heard anything about her leaving.

"Yes, my relative has a hospital in Switzerland, and she is planning for retirement, and wants me to take her job after retirement. So, you know."

"I'll miss you Poppy." Rosmerta hugged Poppy briefly, and then turned to Bianca, "Welcome, Bianca. Tonight, the drinks on me."

"Whoooaa!" 

"Enjoy yourself tonight, I need to get back to work now. See you." Rosmerta left to serve others.

**************************

"Fay! Why did you step on my foot?!"

"Because you almost said Bianca's screen name." Sprout hissed at her.

"Oops." Hooch shrugged, "Sorry."

"It's alright. No one would believe I am Emer anyway." Bianca shrugged, "If I wasn't that soundly asleep, then Hooch wouldn't rush into the room because I didn't answer the door, you all wouldn't see my face under the charm anyway."

"Still, Hooch, Vector, remember not to call her Emer anymore, just in case." Minerva reminded them again, before she took a sip from her butter beer.

"Point taken." "Understood."

**************************

"Rosmerta, two butter beer please."

Rosmerta turned around and saw Sirius and Remus standing in front of the bar. "Okay, here you go. Two butter beer." Sirius had a gulp of it.

"Anything new?" Remus asked.

"You tell me." Rosmerta replied while getting another butter beer for another customer.

Remus looked at Sirius, puzzled.

"You guys won't even tell me that Poppy is leaving."

"WHAT?!"

"You didn't know?" Rosmerta was shocked.

"No. Where did you hear that from?" Sirius replied. Oh no. He was expecting a really bad realization.

"Poppy said that. They are just over that table with the new matron, called Bianca." Rosmerta pointed at the table where they were sitting. "I think I have seen her somewhere before, but I can't recall where. Weird."

"Thanks, Rosmerta." Remus paid Rosmerta for the beers, and patted Sirius on his shoulder, "Well, maybe we need to do some catching-up. Sirius?" Remus looked at him, puzzled.

"Remember I told you Snape asked me to pick a girl up from Hogsmeade?" Sirius said, while they were walking towards the table.

"Hmmm. And?"

"The girl I picked up is called Bianca." She tapped Bianca on her shoulder. "How are you, Miss Janney?"

*************************

"So, Poppy, how come you haven't told any of us about your leave?" Sirius and Remus had squeezed into the same table with them.

"Sirius, of course I have to make sure that the position in Switzerland is suitable for me first before I will break the news. Right?"

"Right."

"Bianca, could we have a song?"

Vector and Sprout chocked, Minerva and Poppy both screamed at Hooch, "Hooch!"

"What's wrong with it?" Hooch asked them, while everyone noticed that her face was already quite red.

"Is she drunk?" Bianca asked carefully.

"Very likely." Vector banged her hand on her forehead.

"I think it wouldn't do any harm, if it could keep her quiet..." Bianca suggested.

"No, my dear, you know how distinctive your voice is. Once you sang, everyone would notice..."

"Relax, Vector. Who would believe it is me anyway?" She patted Vector on the shoulder, and turned to face Hooch. "Which song do you want?"

"Don't say." Hooch's eyes twinkled at Bianca, while Sirius found this a little bit weird. Hooch rarely had that twinkle in her eyes except when talking about Quidditch. Why? She knew her in the past?

"Okay." Bianca stood up from her chair, and pointed her wand towards her throat. She immediately put it away when she realized what she had done. She coughed a few times, and started to... sing.

_Don't say it, why say it _

_when you couldn't keep your words, your promises?_

_We are comrades-in-arms,_

_but when the problems come,_

_you always take it into your hands_

_cutting me out from them_

¡@

_What am I to you_

_A decoration, a possession, that you can dispose of _

_when I am not useful to you_

¡@

_I leave not because _

_I can't fight anymore_

_I leave because _

_I am bitterly disappointed by you_

_by all those promises of fighting_

_side by side together_

¡@

_So don't say it_

_when all you say is sorry_

_Sorry is not enough for what you have done_

_So don't say it_

_never ever_

It was totally silent when she finished the song, and everyone applauded for her. Some even screamed for encore. She bowed and thanked. She sat back down on her chair, and whispered, "I think it's time for us to leave. Hooch's drunk. I don't know what to expect if she gets more drunk."

Everyone agreed. They dragged Hooch out of Three Broomsticks, and apologized to Rosmerta for leaving so early. Minerva and Vector grabbed Hooch on each side, with Poppy went back to Hogwarts first, leaving Sprout, Bianca, Remus and Sirius behind them. They were walking slowly back to Hogwarts two by two. Sirius was walking side by side with Bianca. "That was quite a performance. You can actually make it professional."

"And Poppy could stay?"

"Miss Janney, it's not what I mean." Sirius replied, who was looking into her eyes again. No emotion at all. He wondered if she knew that he was shocked by her performance. She had a beautiful voice, he had to admit it. But he could also notice the presence of emotion in her eyes when singing the song. Emotion of... regret, anger and sadness.

"It's alright. Call me Bianca, if you don't mind me calling you Sirius."

"Bianca." Sirius replied, "That is a beautiful song too. Is it a new song?"

He didn't know that song? It was the last song before she retired. It was still top chart for some weeks already. "You don't know that song?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. It's called 'Don't say'. It is the last song of Emer before she left the entertainment business. It has been the top chart for many weeks." The last song she possibly wrote and sang herself. She knew how big an impact it had done to all her fans, but she was really angry for what happened. Anyway, she was leaving the business anyway, she didn't care if anyone hated her for releasing that song.

Sirius was even more puzzled now. He had noticed the sign of emotion in her eyes again. This time, it was triumph. "Is the singer's name Emer? I'll go to Hogsmeade later tomorrow and have a look to see if I can get hold of a copy."

Bianca was more shocked than ever. Oh my God! Not another one. She was pretty sure that no one would notice that she was Emer, but she had a scary feeling that he would discover this. But if she didn't tell her that Vector and Hooch had those songs... "Actually, I think you can borrow it from Vector or Hooch. They are both big fans of her."

"Ah. Thanks for letting me know, but I won't try doing so."

"Why? They are both really friendly."

"That's not what I mean. Hooch and Vector won't stop when talking about their favourite subjects. I think I'll go get a copy of myself. I don't think it's going to cost me loads I think."

"You never know." Bianca murmured.

**************************

"What?! Cynthia, you are joking me?! Four Galleons for a one-song record?" Sirius couldn't believe his ears. "Even if I pay now, I have to wait for three weeks before I can get hold of it?!"

"Well, Professor Black, I am not kidding. Obviously, you don't know much about Emer, do you?"

"No."

"She retired from the entertainment business a month ago, and the song you want 'Don't say' is the last song before her retirement and also the first song she made on her own. It topped the charts ever since it is released. We actually ran out of order, and we are still waiting for the reprinting."

"Is she that popular?"

"Yes. It was quite a shock that she retired. She is not 'old'. Mind you. She is at most thirty."

"Then why did she retire?" Sirius asked.

"Seemed that because of her fame, she lived in a muggle neighbourhood. She had an accident two months ago outside her house, and she was sent to a muggle hospital instead of a wizard one. Because of that, her left foot was a little limp. The record company ended their contract with her, and she released the last song of her career 'Don't say' on her own. As I told you that it topped the chart to everyone's surprise, especially the record companies. Needless for me to say about what the song said, as you asked for that specific song."

"Hmm." So, it seemed like he had to wait for three weeks then. "I'll pay for a copy. Owl me when it's in." He took out four Galleons from his pocket, and put it on the cashier table.

"Thanks, Professor Black. I don' want to be rude, but why are you so interested in Emer's song now?"

"Oh, I heard someone sang it last night at The Three Broomsticks, and I'd like to get a copy of it." Sirius didn't say that it was Bianca, as the leave of Poppy was still not a known fact yet.

"Oh, you mean Bianca? Rosmerta told me already. She said it was brilliant."

"Yes, it was brilliant. That's also why I want to get hold of a copy of that song."

"Well, Professor Black, actually you can have a try of Emer's past records too. They are also exceptional. I can give you a discount."

"How many past records has she got?"

*****************************

"Something wrong?" Remus asked Sirius, when he saw Sirius mumbling something like 'ridiculous', walking back into the castle.

"Nothing. I really doubt why she retired. These records cost me a fortune."

"What records?" Remus looked at the small package under Sirius' arm. "What's that?"

"Records of Emer. Could you believe how much these cost me? Sixty Galleons for ten records!!!" Sirius still couldn't believe how much he had spent on them. And he couldn't understand why he was so willing to buy these records.

"Emer? I believe Vector and Hooch have a whole collection of hers." Remus was puzzled again. Sirius was not that into music anyway, left alone buy a record.

They started walking back to the castle, "Of course I know that. Bianca told me, but you know how Vector and Hooch are like. You can't stop them from talking about it."

"Right. Are you going to hear them now?" asked Remus, looking at the package.

"Yes, why?"

"Can I borrow one? I have finished my preparations for new term, and I got nothing to do now." Remus grinned at Sirius, whom he knew hadn't finished his preparation yet.

"Fine, I'll be playing it and doing my preparation. If you come and help, you can listen to it."

"Fine."

******************************

_Where can I go_

_When I am tired and exhausted_

_Where is home_

_When I never have one_

¡@

_All I have is a dear sister and my love for you_

_and those are what make me go on_

¡@

These were what Bianca heard when she passed by the Charms classroom. When did she made this song? Ah... three years ago, after Allison broke off with Severus. It seemed different now she listened to it again. She still didn't know how Allison could pick up the pen and write that song. It was one of her hits. She could feel how down Allison had been, and that was also the reason why she insisted on making this song, regardless of Armand's opposition, saying that it was not her style to sing a song like this. Anyway, she did it, and it shot to number one on the charts.

"Emer, are you okay?" Bianca spun around to see who used her middle name, and saw Dumbledore stood behind her.

"Oh Headmaster, I am fine."

"If you are free, mind to have afternoon tea with me?"

"Of course."

**************************************

Sirius was listening to Emer's songs all night long. He was lost in her songs. She had a beautiful voice, but he also noticed the uncanny similarity of their voices --- Emer and Bianca. But surely there was no way they were the same person. They didn't look alike. How would a retired popular singer take the job as matron of Hogwarts? The salary of matron was at least three times less. Anyway, no matter Emer or Bianca, they were both a puzzle to her. Emer was an excellent singer. She could express the emotions of the songs to its full. Bianca... he couldn't see any emotion from her. He couldn't know what she really meant. Even for Severus, they were bitter enemies (still in some way), he still knew when and where to stop. But not with Bianca.

¡@

TBC

-------------------------------

Okay, I wrote those verses (I don't know if I could call them verses), and PLEASE don't burn me if you don't like it. It's my first try.


End file.
